Soul Eater: Respawn
by Energetic enigma
Summary: Set years after the events of the original Soul Eater series New students at the academy are sent on a mission to defeat the newly re-spawned Asura. Contains major Original Characters and is rated for mostly language and violence.


A/N: This is an alternate universe that takes place 10 years after the events of the original series. Almost all characters are original and if you dont like it you do not have to read it. But still let me know what you think.

A/N 2: This story is a combined effort of ideas and writing styles. Both me and my friend are working on the story, so please excuse the constant swap-up of writing style, vocabulary, and consistency. I hope you enjoy our Fan-Fic! ^-^. We do not own Souleater but we DO own the original characters. Sincerly Broken Sorrow (from fictionpress) and EnergeticEnigma.

Chapter 1: Welcome

Pain walked up to the academy holding his scythe slung across his arm. His scythe's handle was black and the blade was silver with a red anarchy "A" tagged onto it. On the handle, written in blood like text, was the word "Insane". He adjusted his black robe and scratched his red hair. His sword spoke words of reluctance to him.

"I dont wanna go to this school. It looks stupid"

Pain just kept walking regardless of his scythe's constant bickering.

"But Dad went to this school and so did my sister."

"Wait, your sister's here? I like your sister. She's hot"

Pain groaned and yelled at his scythe.

"Shut up, Empath"

His scythe just laughed and turned into his human form, a skinny teen with black hair, grey eyes, and a t-shirt, with ragged pants. Suddenly the duo were approached by another child. He was a soft spoken boy, with dull white hair spiked above his head. The boy's left eye was stitched over, and the stitches reached from his hairline all the way down to his chin. His other eye was black with a white iris and a seemingly pulsing pupil. He wore a hooded jacket, and ripped pants that also had stitches seamed into them. To finish it off he wore a pair of boots with faces on them, each with a stitched closed mouth. His blade was black, and curved along the edge. It had a large cutting edge, but the dull side seemed more of a dark gray shade. The hilt had a bandaged holding area, and reached out into another blade, although short, along the end. The sepereating edge on the hilt was curved, to assist protection, and had a red eye design on the edge side. His crooked blade was tied to his left wrist by the bandages. It made little noise as the bandages uncoiled to allow him to switch hands every few minutes. He took one look at the duo and said:

"Interesting pair of partners you are. My name's Safe"

Pain immediatly noticed that Safe held his sword tightly, not wanting to let it go other than to switch hands.

"Nice to meet you Safe. I'm Pain and this is Empath"

Empath continued laughing loudly

"Your weapon is sort of..."

At the exact moment that Safe spoke so did Pain:

"-Insane"

"-Loud"

Pain looked at Safe strangely.

"Loud huh? Never heard that one before"

As they continued to walk towards class they stared at the academy. Pain spoke up about the way it looked.

"Is it just me or does the academy seem sort of...

Almost as if he stepped out of the ground, the academy's owner appeared out of nowhere and finished Pain's statement.

"- symmetrical? Yes, after my father passed down this academy to me I made certain it would be that way."

It was Death the Kidd, although now he was just Death. Behind him stood Liz and Patty, his weapons. Patty saw Pain and loudly spoke up.

"Hi Pain! I'm so glad your finally here! Does your dad know your here? What about your sister?"

Meanwhile Safe examined both Death and his weapons. He decided to take a rude, assholish approach.

Pointing at Liz, he remarked "She has longer hair," He then turned to Patty and commented, "And her breasts are larger."

Kidd swallowed slowly and nodded, his eyes filling with tears. Liz interupted.

"Yes, a fact we are coping with nicely isnt that right Kidd?"

Kidd gathered himself together and nodded. Safe also nodded, and continued.

"Well, there's also a crack in your wall"

Kidd looked up immediately.

"A crack? Where? That's impossible!"

Safe pulled out his sword and silently smashed the wall with the hilt side blade behind his back, then moved out of the way to allow Kidd to see it.

"Right there, see? It's pretty bad"

Safe and Pain continued to walk towards class leaving the poor academy owner to worry over his imperfect wall. Pain spoke up.

"So, who do you have as a teacher anyways?"

"Professor ...Stein"

As Safe said this, he put one hand on his stitched left eye and clutched his sword tighter. Pain was about to comment on this movement but was interrupted by loud talking near the academy's entrance.

"You'll do great son! Go get em, and dont let anyone tell you your not the best because you are! Your the son of the great assasin Black Star!"

The child shrugged boredly and walked off towards the academy dragging his small wooden pole behind him. The child appeared much like his father in appearance, but personality wise was probably more like his mother Tsubaki. He had his fathers spikey hair, but unlike his father's, his was black. He wore a black t-shirt and black Tripp pants. Upon his left arm was a tatoo of a white star. His father yelled after him.

"Go kick some ass, Lone Star"

The child walked towards class shaking his head. Safe and Pain decided that at that point they had also best enter the classroom. Just to be safe the two sat next to each other. They were soon joined by a boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail behind him. He wore goggles and had a black cutoff t-shirt with an orange design on the front. He had a pair of blue jeans and had two cannons attached to his arms, which turned into two small children with dark skin wearing a basic school uniform. Both had big blue eyes and were identical in appearance. The only thing telling them apart were their hats. One had a green hat and one had a blue hat. The boy took a seat and let the children sit upon his lap. Almost as soon as everyone was seated spinning wheels could be heard from the hallway. The door to the classroom burst open and Professor Stein came crashing into the room falling on his face. He got up and brushed off his lab coat.

"Alright class, I'll get along with the lesson as soon as I try that again."

The door was reopened, and another adult male walked into the room.

"We dont have time. We need to get down to serious buisness" Said the second man.

Stein nodded and took a seat.

"I forgot to tell you class, today I will be intruducing my new assistant teacher, Spirit"

Death scythe scanned the room and his eyes stopped when he came to Pain.

"Hi son! How's your first day? Is that your new friend? Hold still while I grab a camera"

Pain looked completely embarassed and appologized to Safe.

"Sorry, my dad's a little...

Once again the two spoke at the same time

"- retarded"

"- loud"

"Hmm never heard that one used before, but yeah he's always been like this, neither my half sister nor I like him very much"

"Ah I assume your half sister is "Dean of Discipline" Maka then."

With that, Safe stood up and attempted to move to the back row, but was interupted by Proffesor Stein.

"Safe, I would like you to allow your weapon to change into it's human form, please."

Safe continued to walk towards the back row, stating:

"My weapon disagrees"

"You do as I say in my classroom, or you will be asked to go to the Dean of Discipline"

"Oh, you mean I get to leave YOUR class?" he said sarcasticly "That would just KILL me"

"Get out of my room immediately, Safe" he said pointing towards the Dean's office.

Safe got up and left the room, dragging his sword silently accross the floor and leaving rather large slices all across the rug. As soon as he was gone Stein continued with his class.

"Today we will be doing dueling as a means for meister-partner training. Pain your father told me you were rather strong. Would you please step up for a quick duel?"

As he said this Stein also gestured to another female student to come to the front of the class. She was a fairly small girl, and wore a white dress, had short pink hair, and held a very large pitch-white scythe. She seemed very tiny next to the size of the scythe. The girl shook with paranoia as she watched her opponent rise from his seat.

Walking to the front of the classroom, Pain glared evily at his father. In return, Death Scythe smiled at his son and gave him a hug.

"I know you'll do great, Son! You're such a strong boy, even though I never planned for you to happen and you were a mista-... You know what, I'll stop now"

Pain nodded and gestured for Empath to turn back into Scythe form.

"Good idea, otherwise you would've ended up exactly like this girl's about'a be." 


End file.
